


She Is Unbelievable

by Bellarke_Stories



Series: Happy Bellarke Stories [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, I was laughing while writing it anyway, I'm not sure if it counts as fluff, It kinda has some humor, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stories/pseuds/Bellarke_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy hurt his shoulder and he didn’t tell Clarke. She finds out anyway and she is not very happy about it. Instead of yelling at him about it, she has a better and maybe funnier idea…</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Is Unbelievable

Clarke knows. Bellamy doesn’t know that Clarke knows.

It happened two days ago, when he tried to climb a tree to cut some fruits and he fell down on his shoulder. Of course Bellamy didn’t say anything but you can’t say the same for Miller who was there when it happened. Actually he wasn’t going to tell her either because Bellamy made his promise that he won’t tell Clarke but he accidently did tell her, so…

Miller begged her not to tell Bellamy he told her and Clarke agreed. She had a better idea. That’s why she agreed.

* * *

And that’s why every time she sees him somewhere in camp, she can’t help but smile and walk to him.

“Hey, Bellamy.” she says, coming from behind and hit his hurt shoulder with her, then walk next to him. Clarke could see Bellamy’s face when he tried to hide his pain but of course she doesn’t say anything. “Everything okay?” she asks, gesturing the camp around them.

“Everything is under control.” he says, clinching his teeth, probably still in pain.

Clarke looked at him and tried really hard not to laugh at his face. “Good.” she nods, “I will be in the drop ship if you need me for anything.” she hints and leave so he can’t say anything else.

* * *

Next time she sees him, its night and everyone is going to bed or wrap up their jobs. He is leaning against the drop ship metal wall with his good shoulder and talking with Raven.

Clarke smiles and walks to her friends. To her luck, Raven doesn’t say anything so Clarke stops just behind Bellamy and rest her chin on his hurt shoulder, pretending a groan.

“Am I the only one that wants to sleep three days in the row?” she asks, feeling Bellamy’s shoulder tense under the pressure she puts with her chin.

She glances to Bellamy. He has he eyes closed and it’s obvious he is clinching his teeth again.

If Raven sees it, she doesn’t say anything but instead she taps Clarke’s shoulder as she walks passes her friends, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Clarke, but I’m going to bed. Talk to you again in three days.”

Both Bellamy and Clarke laugh at their friend. “Night, Raven.” Clarke says and Bellamy moves from under her chin. He turns around and looks at her.

“You should take a day off.” he suggests, “If you need sleep some much, I mean.”

Clarke gives him a smile. _He is the one with a hurt shoulder and he wants me to take it easy,_ she thinks “Only if you take a day off too.” she says instead.

“We can’t have both of our leaders on a break.” he protests and Clarke is not planning to push him more.

“Then I should get going.” she looks behind her and pat his hurt shoulder, “Goodnight, Bellamy.”

“Night, Clarke.” he manages to say without showing any pain and Clarke hardly hold herself from letting him know she knows about his shoulder. She fell asleep trying to think a reason why Bellamy doesn't let her know about his shoulder.

* * *

 

When she sees him the next morning, she doesn’t say or do anything. But she watches him from afar seeing how he rolls his shoulder now and then, massaging the mussels of his shoulder and upper arm with his good hand. Since he can actually roll his shoulder like that, it means his didn't break any bones or something. That fact makes her relax a little about his injury.

Later that day, she finds him talking with Monty and Jasper. They are laughing about something and Clarke nears them, curious what is so funny. "Hey, guys." she calls from behind Bellamy, "What is so funny?" she stops next to his injured shoulder.

"Guess what Monty's favorite color is." Jasper asks her with a grin on his face.

Clarke look at him confused, "Red?" she guesses.

"Wrong. It's green." Jasper corrects her and the three men laugh again. Where is the joke, Clarke doesn't know.

"And this is funny because?" she asks then.

Bellamy, Monty and Jasper look at her with shock. "Green is my last name Clarke. My favorite color is my last name." Monty explains and Clarke busted out laughing, pushing Bellamy by his injured shoulder.

"I can't believe you, guys." She says between her laughter and taking a peek at Bellamy who is clinching his fists into balls to keep his pain for himself. Clarke shook her head to his stubbornness.

"I gotta go see what Harper was talking about, later. See you around, guys." Bellamy suddenly says and turns around to leave. Clarke's smile fades as he walks away, obviously in pain. _Did I went too far? Did I hurt him too much?_ she asks herself. Monty and Jasper's goodbyes brought her back from her thoughts. She gave them a smile and turned back to watch Bellamy entering his tent.

 

* * *

She leave him alone for a day, giving him time to come on his own but when she finds out he is actually planning to go hunting she is furious.

She finds him walking towards the drop ship and runs to him. Clarke stops behind him and grabs both of his shoulder, turning him around to face him, not really caring that the move might hurt me more that she ever wanted.

This time a cry escapes his mouth and he holds his upper arm with his good hand as he looks down to Clarke. “What the hell, Clarke. Be more gently.” he snaps.

“Gently? Why? Are you made of glass and you’re afraid I’m going to break you or something?” she snaps too because she had enough of his stupidity.

“No.” he says, letting go of his upper arm. “What do you want this time?”

“Are you going out hunting?” she asks angry, her eyes saying everything she doesn’t want to voice in front of everyone.

Bellamy nods, “Why this face?” he asks then.

But Clarke doesn’t answer his question. Instead she lifts up an arm and nods her head to her open palm, “Give me five.” she challenges him.

Bellamy lilts his head to the side, looking at her confused, “What-”

“Come on, Bellamy. Give me five.” she challenges again.

Bellamy presses his lips together and pushes his rifle to fall on his back, slapping Clarke’s palm with his. “Happy?” he asks.

Of course he used his good hand. Clarke gives him a nod, “Now with the other hand.” she demands.

Bellamy shook his head, “We don’t have time for-”

“If you don’t have much of a time, you should as well get over with this. Give me five.” she tells him again. She won't let it go this time.

Bellamy shook his head again and tries to walk pass her but she takes a step in front of him, blocking his way. Clarke’s hand is still up, “Still waiting.” She bites the inside of her lips, controlling herself.

Bellamy clinches his teeth again, biting down his pain and lifts up his hand, touching Clarke’s and then let it fall down.

“How long have you known?” he asks.

“Two days now.” she explains and Bellamy glances behind her.

"That's why you kept hitting me there and leaning against it?" 

 “Why didn’t you come to me?”

“It is nothing.” he tells her, “I will be fine by tomorrow.”

“You are not the doctor here, Bellamy.” she argues, “Yes, you might be okay in a day or two but I could have given you some painkillers for the pain- it might have been something more important than you thought!”

She is angry, he knows, but Bellamy gives her a smile, “I’m okay, Clarke. I promise.” and squeeze her shoulder with his good hand.

“You are not going out hunting.” she announces to him. Bellamy opens his mouth to argue but Clarke stops him, “I don’t care what you think. You are coming with me to the drop ship and you are going to let me see your shoulder if you don’t want me to tie you on the bed for the rest of the week to let your shoulder heal.”

Again, she doesn’t give him time to argue; she walks inside the drop ship before he can say anything else, waiting for him to follow.

Miller approaches him, “You should go. We will be fine.” his friend and second hand glances to the drop ship. "Good luck with Clarke. I told you… you should have told her."

Bellamy nods and slowly makes his way inside the drop ship. _She is unbelievable,_ he thinks as he walks towards Clarke, who has motion for him to sit on the bed in front of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on [tumblr](http://bellarkestories.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
